my little girl
by angeliddell11
Summary: Lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Alice, Jack le susurro en su oído que todo estaba bien y que no la iba dejar sola. un cálido y húmedo beso en las mejillas de ella, para poder consolarla, ella rodeo sus brazos por el cuello de el , una pequeña sonrisa de Jack, seco sus lagrimas y cerro lo ojos simulando que estaba tranquila...
1. Chapter 1

My Little girl

_Alice Liddell una chica delgada, ojos de color esmeralda, cabello negro y alta, de 17 años. Era alguien muy linda y de buenos requisitos, su familia murió en un accidente cuando solo tenía 6 años y se quedó con su abuela._

_Ella vivió 10 años con su abuela hasta que murió, vendió la casa y desde ese momento vive con su amiga y su novio que la acosa constantemente, tratando de escapar siempre de sus manos, nunca le dijo nada a su amiga acerca de sus insinuaciones de él, pero obvio Alice lo rechazaba._

_Era 3 de diciembre eran días fríos, pero con un festivo que alegraba a todos, ingreso a su cuarto con una pila de libros en sus brazos, en un intento de hacer equilibrio pero no pudo y todos terminaron cayendo al suelo, solo uno quedo en sus manos, era un día muy frustrante para ella, ignorando miradas acosadoras del novio de su amiga, de los niños que siempre la molestaban en el parque y de las cartas irritantes que le mandaba su ex novio Jeff. _

_Hace dos meses que habían pasado desde que termino con su novio Jeff, al verlo besarse con otra en el parque. Alice arrojo el libro hacia su cama rebotando y cayendo al piso con fuerza, se dejó caer en el incómodo colchón, cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de pensar en algunas cosas._

_Mientras pensaba, unos pasos se escuchaban ingresar a la habitación eran sigilosos pero se podían oír, su piel se erizo era obvio quien era, su amiga iba a trabajar mientras su novio se quedaba._

'' _¿Qué haces?'' el chico puso sus manos apoyados en las piernas descubiertas de ellas y una sonrisa en su cara._

''_quiero que te vayas'' ella sabía lo que él quería, varias veces la asustaba con sus insinuaciones y manoseadas._

''_sabes perfectamente lo que quiero'' la sonrisa se hizo más grande, sus manos empezaron a deslizarse en las piernas de ella, Alice llego al punto de asustarse y lo pateo en la entrepierna haciéndolo caer, ella se levantó rápido para poder escapar._

'' _¡no te vas a ninguna lado maldita!'' se levantó rápido del piso, agarro un puyado de su cabello y la empujo hacia el suelo con fuerza._

'' _¡déjame!'' a ella se le hizo un nudo en su garganta querría escapar._

''_tú crees que me voy a ir, tú me hiciste esto y las pagaras'' el grito mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza los de ella._

''_nunca seré tuya'' Alice escupió en el rostro de él y esta vez lo pateo con fuerza, el quito sus manos de los brazos de ella retorciéndose de dolor. Alice se dirigió hacia al baño cerró la puerta por dentro, se sentó en una esquina, observando las marcas en sus muñecas._

'' _¡abre la puerta!'' golpes y golpes fuertes se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta, era increíble para ella viviendo en la miseria, lagrimas se deslizaban en sus mejillas se recostó en el suelo esperando a que se vaya._

_Abrió los ojos, miro a la ventana del baño y se podía distinguir que ya era de noche, salió del baño y todo estaba en silencio y era oscuro, se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amiga y estaba durmiendo, camino hacia su habitación cerró la puerta y se puso un vestido azul qué era lo bastante corto le llegaba a sus muslos pero siempre lo utilizaba para dormir._

''_así te quería encontrar'' la voz se hizo presente detrás de ella, volteo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y del susto, él se acercaba a medida de que ella cada vez retrocedía. _

''_solo vete'' su voz se quebró, un nudo en su garganta y lágrimas salían de sus ojos esmeralda._

''_claro que no'' se acercó a ella y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello. De nuevo lo pateo y salió corriendo del departamento se dirigía hacia los callejones mientras la perseguía, corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo impedían. _

_Las calles estaban llenas de charcos por la lluvia, desafortunadamente Alice resbalo en uno haciéndole raspones y moretes, el chico la alcanzo, puso sus manos en el cuello de ella, la empezó ahorcar con bastante fuerza mientras pateaba sus piernas, ella puso los ojos en blanco sabía que era su fin y que le haría cosas inimaginables._

_Cuando termino con ella, Alice cayó al suelo inconsciente, él se agacho, levanto el vestido y hacerle cosas que… que no eran de ninguna forma agradables._

Ω

_Jack Frost un amante de la diversión y los videojuegos de cabello café y ojos celestes, de 18 años, con una vida remota, sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 14 años, él se quedó con su madre y su hermana, pero decidió mudarse a Londres hace 3 meses._

_Caminaba por las calles en busca de tiendas para comprar un videojuego o cualquier cosa, mientras caminaban, un hombre corría como si estuviera escapando en dirección opuesta._

_Volteo pero no importo, continuo su camino mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia ligera en su cabeza, los gatos que pasaban, las asquerosas ratas y los pequeños charcos._

_Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo dando la impresión de estar triste por algo, en el silencio podía escuchar respiraciones, Jack sobresalto del susto al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo, como todo buen hombre no la iba a dejar ahí. La sostuvo en sus brazos y camino hacia su departamento lo bueno es que no estaba ten lejos solo debía cruzar la calle._

_Entro al departamento, el ascensor no funcionaba así que tuvo que subir las malditas escaleras, pateo la puerta para poder abrirse, recostó a la chica en su cama cerró la puerta se llevó una toalla consigo y seco sus cabello, brazos y piernas. _

''_wau'' suspiro y se quedó sorprendido por los golpes y moretones que tenía en sus brazos y piernas pero se preguntaba ¿porque una chica se pondría un vestido tan corto sin mangas ni tirantes, ni medias o incluso zapatos andando sola en un callejón? inmediatamente recordó al hombre corriendo, de seguro fue el._

_Su mano deslizaba en su piel suave y fría de sus piernas siguiendo en sus brazos, noto en su cuello marcas fuertes y dolorosas, y sus labios mordidos, estaba delineada y con los labios rojos._

'' _¿Por qué te harían algo… así?'' susurro seguido de un suspiro, la cubrió con una sábana._

_Se dejó caer cerca de una silla con la mano en la boca dio bostezó se acomodó para poder dormir y esperar hasta que ella despierte._

Ω

_Ella abrió los ojos no podía distinguir bien y poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando, su mirada se dirigía a cada rincón del techo fue bajando la vista hacia la pared de color blanco pálido y con grietas, levanto la cabeza y estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca miro al otro lado y había un chico observándola, su cabello era café, su piel era pálida como la de ella y ojos celestes llevaba puesto una capucha de color azul y pantalones café claro y no llevaba zapatos._

''_ya despertaste'' la persona se caminó hacia ella, había un pequeño banquito, sus brazos se asentaron en la superficie, con su cabeza inclinada._

'' _¿Q- quien e-eres t-tu?'' a ella se hizo difícil hablar le dolía la garganta que hacia su voz quebradiza._

''_Soy Jack, Jack frost'' el mostro una pequeña sonrisa para que ella no se asustara '' ¿y tú?''_

_Ella no sabía si responder, por dentro tenía mucho miedo, su mano, que tenía poca fuerza levanto la sabana haciéndole visibles sus moretes y golpes por todo su cuerpo y miro con horror su cuerpo marcado se quedó sin aliento '' ¿tú me hiciste esto?'' su voz se escuchaba cada vez más alterada, un nudo en su garganta que trataba de tragar._

''_de ninguna manera, de echo me preguntaba algo parecido'' _

_Ella recorrió su brazo con su mano hasta llegar en su cuello '' ¿son notables?'' sobre sus marcas de su cuello que acariciaba ''lamentablemente, si'' Jack puso su mano encima de ella, Alice la aparto con fuerza se arrinconó rápido en la esquina de la cama._

'' _¿Qué quieres de mí?'' se encogió para evitar que el la tocara._

''_tú crees que te traje aquí para manosearte ¡no! Te traje aquí porque te vi votada en el suelo con tu mini vestido ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?''_

_Ella solo se encogió de hombros apoyo su cabeza en la pared, murmuro algunas cosas y luego suspiro y cerró los ojos._

''_lo siento ayer tuve un día estresante'' _

''_ni me lo digas… el mío… fue peor'' aparto sus manos de su pecho, apoyo en la cama sobre las sábanas blancas, su fuerza se intercambió en sus brazos para poder levantarse._

_En el esfuerzo su mano se torció la mano y gimió de dolor, se mordió el labio con el dolor en su mano sosteniendo su muñeca._

''_es mala idea que hagas eso'' Jack se sentó alado de ella intento agarrar su muñeca pero ella se alejó y apego más a la pared ''está bien, ya vuelvo''_

_Alice un poco más relajada, estiro sus piernas, tomo una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos, al menos tenia suerte de estar allí y no con el desgraciado que la maltrato. Una lágrima resbalo como consuelo o alegría de estar más o menos viva, aun con moretes y fuertes y feas marcas en su cuello se tranquilizó un poco._

''_respondiendo tu pregunta anterior mi nombre es Alice'' abrió los ojos ''Alice liddell''_

'' _¿Alice? … ok Alice, ten bébelo'' Jack le ofreció una tasa caliente de té, se podía ver el vapor saliendo, ella con timidez agarro el soporte tomo un sorbo y lo dejo cerca de la mesa que estaba alado de la cama ''gracias… por traerme aquí'' _

''_no hay problema'' Jack le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro ''vas a estar bien''_

Ω

**Hola a todos los que hallan leído la historia! besos, saludos, abrazos, etc. ****Ok, la historia se me ocurrió escuchando una canción y no se me pareció interesante y linda, según yo quería subirla después de terminar la historia de Entrar en tu mente pero no pude aguantar así que... simplemente la subí, si les gusta comenten, si no les gusto bueno... también comenten me gustaría leer su opinión.**

**Eso era todo lo que quería decir, entonces... adiós :D .  
**

***Angeliddell11***


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little girl**

Alice tomo un último sorbo de la taza de café, estaba caliente, haciendo que la punta de su lengua se quemara, sintió un dolor agudo y alejo la taza y la asentó en la pequeña mesa, sus muslos estaban con marcas rojas sensibles, frunció el ceño y rápidamente agarro la sabana para cubrirse. Observo el pequeño departamento y la cama donde estaba sentada.

'es cómodo aquí'' pensó divertidamente, tomo una bocanada de aire y reunió fuerzas para poder levantarse de la cama, quito la sábana blanca entre sus piernas, apoyo sus pies en la madera y camino hacia la cocina, le dolían las piernas pero, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, mientras Jack se bañaba, ella aprovecho la oportunidad de buscar algo de ropa y ponerse para poder salir e ir a su casa, claro que se iba despedir de él y le iba dar las gracias por haberla llevado a su departamento y no le hagan daño, pero tenía hogar o eso creía.

''hola'' La puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir a Jack, vestido con una camisa blanca y los mismos pantalones de color café, revelando esos hermosos ojos cafés y su pelo mojado y despeinado, ella casi no había escuchado su ''_hola'' _

Alzo la mirada hacia el chico con cabellera café, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la luz que le daba el sol, sus ojos verdosos que Jack no tuvo la oportunidad de ver, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, de forma un tanto malinterpretada por tener tantas heridas y moretes.

Una mirada y una sonrisa se dibujaron en su rostro, pero sus ojos se veían realmente cansados, se extendió una sonrisa en sus labios antes de voltear y devolver el saludo silencioso con la mano, para después devolverla hacia la otra para sostener su muñeca adolorida.

El ambiente realmente era algo tímido, estaba todo en silencio, el sonido de una mosca volar y las hojas de los arboles revolotear, un zumbido y cascabeles que Alice reconocía, una imagen de varios cascabeles de color dorado colgados en la puerta de su casa que su amiga se olvidó de sacar, pero ya no tenía sentido ya que se acercaba la navidad y utilizaban eso de adorno, de echo su casa no estaba tan lejos.

Caminando despacio y lento paso sus dedos en la superficie de la encimera, cubierto de barniz frio al tacto, detallando cada espacio hasta llegar al refrigerador pequeño.

''que bonitos'' murmuro mientras veía las pequeñas figuras de frutas sostenidas por imanes eran varios una manzana, una banana, y entre otros y también había verduras como una pequeña zanahoria metida en un pequeño cesto junto con otros más.

''no tengo nada para comer excepto para beber, pero si quieres puedo comprar algo''

Volteo hacia el chico detrás de ella, negó con la cabeza, realmente no quería nada sentía que su estómago se revolvía y tener las ganas de vomitar estaban cercas, pero trago la saliva y todo para evitar un alboroto pero su sabor ya lo tenía en su boca.

''Ummm'' intento hablar pero nada salió, no sabía realmente que decir, volvió a cerrar la boca apretando sus labios mientras pensaba, soltó la mano que sostenía inútilmente su muñeca adolorida y llevo su pulgar a su boca separando sus labios para morder su uña y aliviar el nerviosismo.

'' ¿Estas bien?''

Jack no tomaba las cosas a la ligera, cuando alguien estaba herido se preocupaba lo bastante, en este caso por Alice, al decir esas palabras se acercó un poco más a ella, pero Alice por más que él le haya ''salvado'' su vida quería mantener distancia con el desconocido.

''tengo ganas de –''

Ella no podía resistir más, fue interrumpida por ella misma y corrió rápido al baño, Jack se apartó de su camino mientras ella corría al baño, cerró la puerta del baño, para evitar ver la escena y busco rápido un trozo de papel, sirvió agua en un vaso y se paró en frente de la puerta él iba entrar cuando ella haya terminado. Dejo de escuchar y solo en silencio se hacía presente.

''Oh dios ¿te sientes mejor?''

Jack cuidadosamente poso el vaso de agua entre las manos de ella, Alice agarro tímidamente y tomo un poco, luego agarro el pedazo de papel y con eso se limpió.

''un breve descuido y pensamiento''

Murmuro ella, bajo la tapa del retrete y bajo el agua, Jack le ofreció la mano para poder levantarse, Alice se quedó segundos inmovilizada hasta que finalmente estiro la mano y, Jack la ayudaba agarrándola de la cintura.

''lo siento, ensucie tu baño''

''no, está bien fue una emergencia''

Salieron del baño, agacho la cabeza y se sentó en la pequeña silla donde estaba Jack, él se dirigió a la cocina para dejar el pequeño vaso y la toalla en el fregadero. La razón por la que Alice vomito fue ese horrible recuerdo de haber sido ahorcada y no saber que paso después, ósea, caer inconsciente y que el pervertido ponga sus manos encima de ella.

Ella misma sabía que no iba a ver un final feliz, pero se limitó, hasta que hizo la propia versión de la escena y eso le dio mucho asco.

''creo que comí algo que me hizo mal… supongo'' era una excusa no muy severa de Alice, pero su última palabra lo murmuro.

Los labios pálidos de Jack se abrieron y tener una pequeña conversación con ella ''Hmm… ¿qué quieres hacer? Pregunto esperando una respuesta.

''no se'' Alice se encogió de hombros, tenía que ir a su casa para no preocupar a su amiga, pero quería darse un baño y quedarse tal vez algunas horas.

''creo que voy a darme una ducha… si eso hare'' respondió ella decidida, al ver la expresión de Jack estando de acuerdo asintió la cabeza.

''está bien pero, no quieres comer algo'' dijo Jack, '' no creo que tenga hambre'' respondió Alice, realmente no quería nada solo tomarse un baño y recostarse para tratar de procesar la mala noche y el recuerdo en su mente.

Alice recogió la toalla cerca de ella y se metió al baño, en la esquina yacía la tina, se veía casi nueva, se sentó en el costado de la tina era de porcelana y estaba fría y radiante. Movió la pequeña manija que estaba en la cabecera el agua empezó a salir y Alice metió la mano para comprobar la temperatura, estaba helada pero le gustaba así, estaba segura de que se iba a relajar después de tomar el baño.

Mientras, Jack ordenaba el pequeño departamento, lo cual no costaba, ya que solo había la cocina y la mini sala, y al otro lado el cuarto, soltó un bufido de frustración al ver que el foquito de la luz dejo de funcionar , se rasco la cabeza siempre se cansaba de cambiar esa maldita cosa.

''otra vez, que estúpido'' pensó con amargura se froto la cara con sus manos y resoplo al ver un mechón café caído en su frente para apartarlo '' ya son dos veces seguidas en la semana'' siguió quejándose, agarro el pequeño banquito y se paró en él, finalmente saco el foco y lo dejo en la caja donde había estado antes.

Fue a la sala y se recostó en el sofá de color marrón con almohadones blancos, había una ventana y un pequeño balcón. Jack estiro sus piernas antes de levantarse e ir al balcón para disfrutar de la vista. Una brisa de aire acogedora le rozo el rostro, era tranquilo en las mañanas y claro en las tardes y noches, en especial las noches eran muy bulliciosas habrían miles de bares y siempre había una fiesta en la casa de la esquina de la pequeña calle.

Era difícil imaginar la ida de devuelta a su hogar, Jack había querido mucho a su familia, excepto a su padre que los abandono, pero… habían ciertas ventajas en su vida, una madre maravillosa y una hermana que daría la vida por ella. Como recuerda a su hermana apenas tenía 11 años cuando Jack se fue de su hogar, su mirada en los ojos que le rogaban, para que se quedara, su sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro cuando Jack hacia cualquier cosa que la haga reír.

Suspiro en nostalgia, pero fue completamente sacado de sus recuerdos al ver una silueta conocida.

'' ¿será el?'' pensó Jack, miro más de cerca… definitivamente era el, rápidamente su cabeza lo saco de sus recuerdos y solo la ira estaba ''maldito'' murmuro en vos baja gruñendo, el tipo que estaba abajo era el mismo que vio anoche, estaba en la calle de enfrente en el callejón como si estuviera buscando algo. Y Jack sabía que estaba buscando.

''oh no, eso no''

Rápidamente salió del departamento, para enfrentarse al chico que le hizo daño a Alice.

'' ¿se te perdió algo?'' Jack dijo, furioso, gritando y gruñendo al chico enfrente de él.

''a ti no te incumbe, ahora ve a esa carcacha vieja llamada ''departamento'' tuyo'' el chico le respondió, a Jack le hacía mucho recuerdo a esos chicos que despreciaban y trataban mal a las chicas cuando vivía en Burgess.

''trato de ser cordial'' Jack se defendió levantando las manos como si un policía le estuviera apuntando con un arma, pero antes de que el otro hiciera algo… bueno Jack dio el primer paso… el golpe para empezar una pelea (dioses siempre hay golpes D: ).

''eso es por hacerle daño a Alice''

'' ¿y qué? ¿Tú y Alice son novios?'' el chico se limpió con la manga de su sudadera y con una sonrisa sicópata miraba a Jack.

''no… pero la defiendo'' Jack dijo, frunció el ceño y la vos amenazante le avisaba al otro que hablaba enserio, no iba a dejar que piense que Alice es el eslabón débil y una chica fácil.

''interesante, y dime ¿Cómo la conoces?'' dijo sarcásticamente.

''la vi tirada en la calle, por ti idiota'' realmente Jack sabia como exasperar a la gente. Este era un momento oportuno para enseñarla al otro a como respetar a las chicas… oh a menos que el otro sea más fuerte y termine dejándolo desmayado en el suelo.

Y así fue…

Realmente sentía mucho dolor, al abrir los ojos estaba recostado en sofá y sabía que era el sofá por la incómoda textura.

'' ¿Qué paso?'' Jack dijo, entreabriendo sus ojos para mostrar el hermoso color café que Alice tanto le atraía, vio la figura de Alice sentada en el costado e inclinada hacia él, con un paño húmedo en la frente sintió un dolor agudo cuando ella toco ahí.

''lo siento'' Dijo ella, retiro el paño de su frente, ''que paso?'' repitió Jack la misma pregunta, de un momento al otro estaba defendiendo al hombre que lastimo a Alice y ¿ahora estaba recostado? En su único sofá.

''podría decirse que tuviste un incidente'' ''de hecho no tengo ni idea que te hiciste'' Alice se levantó del sofá con el paño aun en sus manos, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Jack se froto los ojos con la maños, se apoyó por un momento en sus codos y miraba a Alice, realmente había algo en ella que le gustaba, apenas la conocía pero debería estar orgulloso de el mismo por haberla rescatado.

''ummm ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?'' dijo Jack, observando el vestido rojo que llegaba a las rodillas, con un adorno de rosa en el pecho izquierdo.

''oh, espero que no te moleste, pero encontré ropa de mujer en tu armario'' Alice dijo, avergonzada, pero también confundida ¿ropa de mujer en el armario de Jack? ¿Tal vez de novias anteriores de Jack? ¿Quién sabe? (jeje yop).

''oh claro umm hablando de eso… si esa ropa… bueno… algo así como-''

''creo que ya sé a qué te refieres'' interrumpió Alice, para no escuchar más de la conversación.

''pero quédatela, te ves linda con aquello puesto'' Jack dijo, haciéndole que las mejillas de Alice se ruboricen un poco.

Alice miro hacia el vestido ante el comentario de Jack observando en detalle, aliso las arugas imaginarias y de nuevo fue hacia el sofá junto a Jack, él estaba completamente sentado con los pies en suelo y jugando con un adorno de la mesita enfrente a ellos.

Otra vez, un momento incómodo no era sutil, tenían que conocerse Jack empezó en primero, de echo para Jack no era difícil hacer amigos siempre fue alguien extrovertido y dispuesto hacerlo todo, era terco pero amigable a la vez.

En cambio a Alice no, no era muy social, casi siempre fue apartada de la sociedad, tu podías conocerla y era tímida, pero una que de verdad la conocías bien y sabias todo acerca de ella, era igual de terca que Jack, con una lengua ligeramente afilada y un modo directo de abordar las cosas.

Pero mientras tanto Jack y Alice eran conocidos (no por mucho tiempo xD)

'' ¿de qué podemos hablar?'' Jack rompió el silencio con la pregunta, dejo el adorno en la mesa y su mirada se dirigía a Alice, ella estaba con la cabeza agacha y espalda encorvada su pelo ondulado y suelto caía por sus hombros y encima de su rostro.

''no será mejor que nos conozcamos antes de salir con cualquier tema'' Alice añadió, agacho la cabeza pensando que había dicho algo grosero.

''tienes razón, ¿empezamos conmigo o contigo?'' dijo Jack.

''cuéntame primero sobre ti'' las palabras de Alice hicieron eco en la cabeza de Jack, no sabía por dónde comenzar, organizo todo en su mente antes de hablar.

''bien… ''

Ω

**Realmente odio el bloque de escritor y... el colegio, lo bueno es que ya termino clases y tendré mas tiempo, no subí capítulos ni historia porque en el colegio son exámenes finales y yo realmente no quiero repetir año así que me voy esforzando y aguantando, pero me falta poco para poder subir la historia de merida y hiccup y tambien para publicar nuevo capitulo de ''Entrar en tu mente''.**

**Ok realmente, esto fue una ola de inspiración muy grande, tambien me olvide decir que la historia es en epoca moderna ya sabes a mediados de este año o el año pasado *o* :3 jejeje. **

**eso es todo lo que digo... chau :D**

***Angeliddell11* **


End file.
